


anything for you

by sneezefiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, M/M, crack fic (only sort of), incredibly soft, lots of cuteness, reader got their wisdom teeth out, terushima is sweet about it, terushima x reader, they’re feeling hella loopy and out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezefiction/pseuds/sneezefiction
Summary: getting your wisdom teeth out is never fun. but being held and comforted definitely can be.essentially: your boyfriend terushima cares for you and your emotional, anesthetized self.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji & Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	anything for you

“Yuuji whamph if thif in my mouf.” You muffle out, a confused hand making its way up to your jaw, cupping it awkwardly.  


Your hands feel around for your chin and then continue to explore the territory of your cheeks and lips, making for a performance that Terushima can only label as equal parts loopy and entertaining. It’s clear that you’re confused by the lack of feeling in your face and you’ve probably asked about the white material in your mouth 5 times now since you got your wisdom teeth out.

“I can’t feel anythinth…”

Terushima slowly brings a fist up to his mouth, pressing it against his lips to push back his laughter, choosing to take in a shaky breath instead.

He gave you a few seconds to get used to the strange buzzing sensation in your face after you’d sat down, but the way your eyes remain hooded with your mouth hanging open is hard to ignore. You look… quite funny. 

It felt wrong to cackle at your current state - he’s sure you’re pretty miserable. Yet, even with his best efforts, the blonde is finding it increasingly difficult to contain himself.

“It- it’s just gauze, baby.” He soothes, voice straining to stay steady as he reaches over to you, feathering his knuckles on your incredibly puffy, swollen cheeks. 

You very sweetly lean into the contact, but your eyes grow uncharacteristically sad when you realize that you can’t feel the familiar warmth of his fingers.

Tears pool in frustration while your eyebrows turn upwards, giving you the look of a dejected kitten. A dreadfully heartbreaking image. Your watery eyes meet Terushima’s and his demeanor instantly goes soft.

There are very few things that Terushima truly hates in this world… but seeing you sad is definitely one of them. If he could hold every tear and bad feeling of yours in the palm of his hand, he would. No matter how heavy. 

However, even with your woeful expression, Yuuji finds himself smiling as he tugs you into a careful hug. Cradling you, he sneaks a comforting hand behind your neck and around your back. You practically fold under his touch, far too out of touch with reality to do anything else.

You seem generally aware of your surroundings, Terushima notes. The both of you are situated cozily on a couch in your apartment and you’d managed to loosely wrap yourself in a blanket, but the heat from his body and the squishiness of the sofa cushions don’t do much to soothe you. With all the abnormal numbness and the gauze in your mouth from having your wisdom teeth taken out, he can tell you’re still immensely uncomfortable.

It’s such a palpable difference from your usual self. 

You were always the one who held Terushima together. He was usually the first to melt into your touch at the end of the day. Your words kept him from getting out of hand, from spiralling… So for this wild thing with piercings to have to hold onto you for a change? Well, it’s definitely unusual.

Terushima had gotten his wisdom teeth out a couple years back and he could still recall the disturbing numbness. He’d dragged you, his best friend at the time, along. And it took you no time at all to realize the mess you’d gotten yourself into. On top of having to experience the verbal catastrophe that is a _delirious_ Terushima, you were charged with holding onto his phone. His camera roll is now filled with a terrifying number of videos and photos, gloriously inappropriate and relatively scarring, all per Yuuji’s request of course. 

You honestly wish you could wipe some of that footage from your _own_ memory.

Terushima was a wild card on just about any substance, but anesthesia was an especially eye-opening drama. There’s nothing more terrifying than having your blonde-haired friend _and_ crush confess to you in muddled, incoherent sentences. Trying to get him to sit down and stay in one place took an act of God and several sharp words… 

But you took good care of him. 

You always did. 

Even after hearing that awkward and unhinged confession (which Terushima _swears_ he planned on telling you in his right mind) and the physical clinginess that seemed to come as an unaddressed side effect, you still stuck with him until the medication wore off. 

Actually, you stuck around long after his recovery... except _this time_ you were more than friends. 

Why you went out with him after that disaster, he’ll never know.

But he’s determined to care for you.

It doesn’t take him long to notice that there’s something on his shirt. It’s wet and warm. With every second that passes, it becomes more apparent that your tears haven’t subsided, but they’ve instead grown in quantity, soaking straight through the thin fabric.

Terushima isn’t uncomfortable with crying… but it’s been awhile since he’s had to be the emotionally astute one. The shudder of your shoulders sends a shiver down his own spine. It’s only cause to pull you closer.

He’ll have to get you to lay down in your room soon in order to not disturb your face, but for now he can’t bring himself to let you go. So he does the next best thing. Teru instead shifts you away from his chest, causing you to sniffle and whine at the unexpected loss of touch.

“Shh baby, I’m not letting you go.” He whispers, rubbing a thumb on your shoulder, “Gimme one second to get you situated.”

Studying your face once again, he’s faced with a pang of deep sympathy and the rumblings of a soft chuckle. Your tear-stained cheeks are adorably sad and they’re practically begging for a kiss. So he lifts his hands from their position on your arms and cups your face tenderly. Your eyes are too bleary to see it, but there’s a sudden softness to his eyes - so different from the sparks of electricity that usually flash across his brown irises.

And before you can register it (if you can realistically register anything at all), he’s placing kisses on your forehead.

On your cheekbones.

Your chin. 

The bridge of your nose.

He’s being delicate. It isn’t sporadic, like his typical tendencies. It’s not for his own personal pleasure. Instead, it’s to bring you steadiness. Even with the general lack of feeling in your face, you can’t miss the sentiment of his actions.

And almost as though a spell has been cast over you, your eyes have stopped shedding those salty, disoriented tears. There’s an ocean blue calmness that pools around you. At first you can’t be sure if it’s just the anesthetics beginning to wear off or the tantalizing beckon of sleep calling out to your body… but there’s a flicker of recognition in your mind.

Yuuji is here. Holding you. Helping you.

You’re then slowly swiveled around so that your back is facing him. With a soft pull, you’re tilted backwards so that you’re steadily falling into his chest. You reach around, searching for a hand to grab. Because if you can’t feel the warmth of his fingers on your cheek, you’d at least like to feel it in the palm of your hand.

It hardly takes a second for him to intertwine his hand with yours.

The heat is definitely there. _Terushima_ is there.

And you’re sleepy. Exhausted really, but you can’t doze off without squeezing his hand gently in gratitude and snuggling yourself closer to him.

With your eyes closed, you mumble out, “Thankth, Yuuji.” A peaceful glow adorning your features.

Those brown eyes gaze down at you sweetly. He wraps his free arm around your middle keeping you still and virtually immovable. Because you’re always there for him. So naturally he’d do-

“Anything for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhh someone requested this awhile back and i couldn’t help myself. i keep falling in love with bubbly characters and i refuse to   
> chill out abt it.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> much love,  
> gracie  
> —-  
> find this work and more on my Tumblr, sneezefiction: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sneezefiction


End file.
